A Brother's Love
by mardel
Summary: Another young Bailey story.


A Brother's Love  
by mardel   
  
  
  
  
Becky Malone was walking home from class, it was just before dinner time and  
she was in a hurry in the cold fall wind. She hadn't brought her heavy coat from  
home yet and her sweater wasn't warm enough for the biting chill in the wind.  
  
She had her head tucked down, and her back hunched trying to keep warm.  
So it wasn't surprising that when the man jumped out of the bushes beside   
the sidewalk and grabbed her. She was caught completely off guard.   
  
He covered her mouth with a gloved hand, and knocked her books to the  
ground. She struggled the best she could, but he was strong, and determined.  
She thought at first she was being mugged. To late she realized he was   
after something much more precious than money.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Malone phone call for you." Mike handed his partner the phone, it hadn't   
sounded like good news from the tone of voice the caller was using.   
  
"Malone?" Bailey reached across the desk and took the phone from his  
partner in the Houston field office.   
  
"Bailey Malone?" the caller asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Bailey Malone what can I do for you?"   
  
"Mr. Malone this is Det. Frank Ventresca of NYPD."  
  
"Yes, Det. how can I help you."   
  
"I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell you this Mr. Malone. Your sister was  
just found in Emmett Park, she's been raped. This was the number she   
wanted us to call."   
  
"Oh, my God. No. How bad was she hurt?" Bailey sat forward, his face a  
tight mask of emotions.   
  
"She was knocked around pretty good by the guy, she's in Mercy hospital.  
But nothing life threatening. I'm sorry to break the news to you like this."  
Ventresca continued.   
  
"I understand, I'll be there as soon a possible, you said I'm who she wanted  
called this mean our mother doesn't know?"   
  
"You are the only person she would allow us to contact."   
  
"Thank you Det. please follow her wishes." Bailey hung up the phone.  
He just sat there staring off into space.  
  
"What's up?" Mike asked.  
  
"I have to go to New York, Becky was just attacked." Bailey stated and began to  
clear his desk he put the files on his partner's desk and pull his suit jacket on.  
He knocked on his superior's office door.   
  
"Yeah Malone?" His SSA or Special Agent in Charge, Pete Weller was a serious   
man that did things by the book. He and Bailey got along usually, but he didn't   
like to grant leave that wasn't planned ahead of time.   
  
"Sir, I was just notified, my sister is in the hospital. I'd like to take a few days."  
Bailey told him straight out, no sense in beating around the bush.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, how serious is she hurt?"   
  
"She was rapped, and beaten."   
  
"Take a few days, but call in the end of the week." Pete told him and turned   
back to his desk full of paper work.   
  
"Thank you sir." Bailey didn't waste time.   
  
"He letting you go?" Mike asked waiting for Bailey in the outer office.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to leave you with this case load."   
  
"Don't give it a second thought. But call me and let me know how she is once   
you get there." Mike had met most of Bailey's family when they stopped by  
his home on the way to their first assignment.   
  
"I will, thanks." Bailey shook hands with Mike and he was headed for the   
elevators.   
  
Getting a flight out wasn't hard but he did have to pay full price for the ticket.  
It was a good thing he had plastic.   
Bailey thought all during the flight, he knew something about victims help   
organizations from agent classes. But the difficulty with them was quality,  
some were very good, others not much more than other victims to talk to  
about your experience.   
  
He took a cab to the hospital and was with his sister five hours after he'd  
gotten the call.   
  
Bailey talked with her doctor before he saw her. She said that Becky was   
battered and had several cracked ribs. They had preformed the standard  
rape tests on her and would soon have the results.   
  
Bailey steeled himself for how she would look, he had to keep his anger at  
bay. He had to be there for her, she was even more scared about telling  
their mother than she was to tell him.   
  
"Becky sweetheart." He took her hand from where it lay on the top of the covers.  
She turned to look at him, and began to cry.  
"Bailey I couldn't make him stop, he wouldn't stop." She sobbed.   
  
Bailey sat on the edge of her bed and gathered her into his arms. She crutched   
at his clothes, her slim body shook as she sobbed in his embrace.   
  
"If you want to tell me about it, I'm here to listen if you don't, that's fine."  
Bailey told her once she had calmed slightly.   
  
"I don't know how to tell Ma. She never wanted me to go to college in  
the city." Becky confessed to her brother.   
  
"I'll tell her if you want me to. She loves you Becky she isn't going to blame  
you. You're the victim here." Bailey rubbed her back lightly not wanting to  
touch her injured ribs.   
  
"But Ma always acts like girls that get raped are partly at fault. They shouldn't   
have been there alone, shouldn't dress like that." Becky moaned.   
  
"I'll talk to her. You have enough to deal with. Have the set you up with  
a counselor?"  
  
"No, the only person I've seen was the lady doctor and a few nurses."   
  
Bailey sighed, he guessed that talk might not come this soon in the process.  
She was still in shock, decisions didn't have to be made about recovery  
on the first day.   
He stayed with her until she had cried herself out, and the nurse threw him  
out of the room.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey took the subway home. He knew he would find his mother at home or at   
the church. She worked there a few days a week helping with the office and  
even doing cleaning if it was needed.   
  
He went home first, but the big house was empty. His brother Tony was living   
at home since he was saving up money for his own house. He'd gotten engaged  
the year before the wedding was planned for the spring.   
  
Bailey walked the three blocks to his old neighborhood church. St. Rita.  
He entered through the side door and checked in the office first.   
  
"Yes, may I help you?" The women behind the desk asked.   
  
"I'm looking for my mother Teresa Malone." Bailey asked.  
  
"She is over in the sanctuary, something about straightening up after   
the choir."   
  
"Thank you." Bailey sighed, and went looking for his mother in the   
main sanctuary. It might help when he told her, if one of the Fathers  
was present.  
  
"Ma, I thought I'd find you here." Bailey spoke as soon as he was with in   
range of her hearing.   
  
"Bailey? What are you doing here? Have you been transferred back?"  
Teresa Malone straighten up from her place behind the pew. She'd  
been applying oil soap to the kneelers.   
She saw the look on her oldest son's face and knew it was bad news.  
"What's happened?" She reached to steady herself on his arm.  
  
"Ma, I think you'd better sit down." Bailey helped his mother to a seat  
on one of the choir pews.   
  
"Becky was attacked, she's in Mercy hospital."   
  
"Oh dear Lord." She crossed herself and grabbed his arm again.  
"How bad?"   
  
"She had a few cracked ribs, her eyes is swollen, her jaw is bruised."  
Bailey hesitated, he knew he had to tell her all of it.  
"She was rapped."   
  
Teresa sagged forward into her son's arms and began to weep.  
  
Bailey felt like crying himself, but he couldn't let his emotions loose  
yet. He held his mother for several minutes. Then she took several  
deep breaths and moved to sit up again.   
  
"I must go to her. Have you told anyone else?"   
  
"No. Ma, Becky was scared to tell you. She said you've blamed girls for  
being in the wrong place and other stuff…."   
  
"Yes, I know I've said those things. But it was partly to try and convince  
your sisters from dressing in those short skirts. I know it wasn't her fault."  
Teresa stood up.   
  
"Becky can't have visitors again until after four. I'll drive you down there."  
Bailey stood also.   
  
"I'll go and speak with Father Costa. Then I'll light a candle."   
  
Bailey followed after her. It wouldn't hurt for him to say a prayer too.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey spent two hours with his sister and mother at the hospital.   
But once visiting hours were over, they were asked to leave.   
  
Bailey took his mother home. His sister Laurie was there waiting to  
hear how Becky was doing. She had been on a trip with her boss  
to New Jersey for the day, and the message didn't reach her until  
they returned to the office.   
  
"Ma, Bailey how is she?"   
  
"She is hurting, but she will be fine." Teresa patted her oldest daughter's   
arm and moved past her to her kitchen.   
  
Bailey hugged his sister. "She is holding up, but she will need counseling."  
  
"How did you find out?" Laurie held on to him tightly.  
  
"The NYPD called me in Houston. Becky was afraid to tell Ma."   
  
"Can you take leave for something like this?"   
  
"Not officially, but as long as I have leave they will let me use it, and  
not worry about why." Bailey told her.   
  
"I need to call the local field office and check in with them." Bailey released  
Laurie and moved towards the phone in the hall.   
  
"Come to the kitchen when you're done with your call."   
  
Laurie stood in the foyer for another minute thinking. And watching her brother.   
Ever since his return from the war, there was something changed about him.  
He was no longer the easy going boy she'd known and loved all her life.   
He was more reserved, and there was a physical change as well, the Marines  
had stressed physical training as well as mental. He was twenty pounds heavier  
than when he'd joined. And it was all muscle. Hugging Bailey now was like  
being engulfed by a huge teddy bear, only he was hard and unyielding.   
  
Bailey made his call to the field office. He'd worked there for several months  
before his posting to Houston. So he knew some of the personal who worked  
the in desk.   
  
"FBI may I help you?" Leigh answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Agent Malone, who is this please?"   
  
"Miss Franklin, Hello Bailey what can I do for you?" Leigh brightened up at once  
she had liked Agent Malone, he wasn't the average fresh out of agent school  
aren't I hot, kind.   
  
"I'm reporting in, I had to come home on emergency family business. I'm   
available if needed." Bailey explained.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll log this, may I have the number you can be reached   
at please?"   
  
Bailey gave her the home phone number. Then hung up after thanking her.  
  
Leigh was sorry to hear about his emergency. But she was glad he was back  
in the city. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be with a man  
like Bailey. He was such a mixture of personality types. Part Italian tough guy,  
part caring cop. He'd talked with her about books a few times. He loved the  
opera and seemed interested in people. He was also a hunk and a half.  
Those beautiful dark eyes, the rich dark brown hair. Shoulders as wide as  
a professional football player and he was tall. Then there was his voice,  
Leigh wasn't the only woman at the office that loved his voice. It was   
a rich baritone, she could spend hours listening to if given the chance.  
  
She entered the phone number into the log book. She was smiling when  
her friend Nancy came to get her for their dinner break.  
  
"What's gotten into you? You grinning like the cat that ate the canary."   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Leigh tried to hide her pleasure at Bailey's return.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Bailey visited the local police station the following morning.  
  
"I'd like to speak with Det. Ventresca please." He told the desk officer.  
  
"Sure he's back there on the left. "  
  
Bailey stopped at the desk with the name plate identifying the man sitting  
at it as Det. Frank Ventresca.  
  
"Agent Bailey Malone, I spoke with you yesterday." Bailey offered his hand  
to the man drinking coffee and reading a file.   
  
He stood, he was taller than Bailey with thick dark hair, deep brown eyes and  
looked young. " Hello, I'm sorry about your sister. How is she doing."   
He shook hands with Bailey and waved him to the chair beside his desk.  
  
"As well as can be expected. Thanks for asking. I was wondering if you could.."  
  
"I didn't know you were an Agent, she just gave us a number to call."   
Frank added.  
  
"Yeah, about three years now. Could you fill me in on the case?"   
  
"Sure not much to tell, she was found by three other kids, they called us.   
She was taken to the hospital we called you. She gave a description of the   
attacker as tall, white, jeans, boots and he wore gloves and a mask.  
Not much to go on."   
  
Bailey nodded rapist often disguised their appearance. And even with mugging  
victims they were often so traumatized their descriptions weren't very detailed.  
  
"But we are looking into it of course. I think the guy might have done this a   
month ago. It was the same area and the other victim gave a similar   
description." The Detective told him.   
  
" I'd like to help, I can canvas the neighborhood with you." Bailey offered.  
  
"Thanks, I was heading out there as soon as the school buses got rolling.   
I was going to try and talk with the kids in the area, and the stay at home  
moms."   
  
Bailey planed to see his sister that afternoon. So he assisted Det. Ventresca  
with questioning the people in the neighborhood. They only turned up a few  
possible leads. Bailey was not optimistic about finding his sister's attacker.   
  
Bailey checked in at the field office on his way to the hospital. When he stepped  
off the elevator, Leigh was working nearby and couldn't keep from breaking out  
into a grin.   
  
He stopped and talked with one of the Agents he knew on the way to the SAC's  
office.   
  
He knocked on the door, " Agent Johnson I was supposed to check in with you."  
  
"Malone come in sit down." The older black man waved him into his office. He   
had liked Malone when he was working for him. He trusted his reports.  
  
"Sir, I've requested leave due to a family emergency. But it looks like I might   
need a few extra days here. If I could do anything for you it would help with  
my situation."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Malone. I can use you when did you want to start?"   
  
"How about Thursday? I think my sister will be out of the hospital by then."   
Bailey asked.   
  
"That's fine, I'll have you help out Jennings with the skips. You've done that  
kind of thing before."   
  
"Thank you Sir. Will you notify my home office then?"   
  
"Yeah, don't worry about a thing. We'll do the paper on it and get you assigned  
to us for a little while." Johnson stood, and shook Bailey's hand.   
  
"Thank you, I'll be here first thing Thursday." Bailey knew he'd asked a favor   
that the SAC didn't have to agree to if he didn't want to, he was grateful.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey, Becky how are you felling today?" Bailey entered his sister's room.   
He found her sitting up near the window, staring out at the world.   
  
"Bailey, Hi." She half smiled at him, and lifted a arm to get him to hug   
her in greeting.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then gave her a gentle hug.   
Becky clung to him, what she felt like doing was crawling into his arms  
and staying there where she could be safe. She was nineteen but she  
felt like she was about ten.   
  
"You look better, have you talked with anyone yet?"   
  
"Yeah, a lady was in this morning telling me about counseling and stuff."   
She spoke softly.  
  
"You listen to what they tell you. Most of the women that are in those   
consoling services have been there too." Bailey advised her.   
  
"Tony tried to stop by this morning, but the nurses wouldn't let him in  
my room. He waved to me from the door, before the chased him off."   
  
"Yeah, he's working ten hours a day or more. Trying to save up for that  
down payment." Bailey nodded.   
  
"My doctor said I can go home tomorrow. She just wants one more x-ray of  
my ribs and to do a few tests."   
  
"You listen to her, she seemed nice." Bailey ordered her.   
  
"Ma, called she said she was coming this evening."   
  
"I offered to bring her with me now, but she wanted to wait." Bailey shrugged.  
  
Becky looked like she was about to cry again, her face was crumbling. She  
struggled to keep the tears back. Bailey was sitting in the only other chair  
in the room, a simple armless folding chair. He leaned forward and took  
his sister's hand. "Don't hold in back Bec, if you need to cry then go ahead."   
  
"I'm sorry," She sobbed, and moved towards him. Bailey gathered her into  
his lap holding her as tightly as he dared and stroked her back as she   
cried.   
  
"It's Ok to cry sweetheart, I'm here for you." he murmured. He felt helpless  
he wanted to take the pain away for her, to erase the memories she would  
have to live with for the rest of her life. But all he could really do was hold  
her.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
